Moonlit Love
by JohneaGretzner
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Fred Weasley have grown up together, played with each other, and maybe even fell in love with each other? This story is about Luna and Fred's process from a childhood best friend to maybe something more. Read along as they grow up, and as they slowly but quickly realize their feelings.
1. Punish the Pranksters

**1) Punish The Pranksters**

"Luna, my lovely little Luna." Sings Selene Lovegood. "As bright as the midnight moon, my lovely little Luna, as beautiful as a wolfs sweet tune." She slowly strokes her wand over her daughters white blonde hair, combing it out with magic while she sings. They are sitting outside on the steps of a curiously shaped house on the top of rolling green hills. A bright blue sky above them is the home of several chirping birds.

"Mommy, what day is it?" Asks the freshly woken 7 year old, gazing at the birds.

"June 6, darling."

"Have the twins gotten on trouble yet, mommy?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will see them today." Selene replies.

The Lovegood family lives just over the hill from the Weasley family, and the Weasley's have two ten year old twins who are quite the partners in crime. Molly, the mother, and best friends to Selene, knows that the best punishment for the boys is to separate them from their family, and from each other. She often sends the pair to the Lovegood's house via floo powder, instructing them to keep one twin with Selene an the other with Xenophilous. And to not allow them to have fun.

This hardly ever happens, the Lovegood family is to kind hearted, and too free willed to allow the last part. The boys and the Lovegood's have a silent agreement that once they come over they are allowed to play with Luna and each other, as long as once they get home no more pranks for the rest of the day, and to lie to their mother about what punishment they were forced to do.

"Okay mommy, I hope the mess with Percy this time. They have been giving Ronald too hard of a time." She breaks out a smile, returning the moonlit glow back in her soft gray eyes.

"I hope they don't get in any trouble today." Selene says, stifling a chuckle.

"My beautiful wife!" Calls Xenophilous from a window about halfway up their cylinder house.

She turns her body at an awkward angle to face him, "Yes, my handsome husband?!" She calls up to him.

"Plead bring out lovely Luna inside, Molly has said the twins turned Ginevera's scarf into a snake... While its around her neck."

A soft "Oh no!" Escapes Luna's lips.

Her mother scoops her up in her harms and wiskes her inside. She sets her down on the first step, "Go upstairs and play, I'll send a twin up there when Mrs Weasley leaves, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy!" She skips up the stairs and opens her door. Once she closes her door behind her, she lifts up her toy box across the room and lays down on the floor looking through a crack in the floor.

The sound of her parents singing together and slow dancing meets her ears. That's the things about her parents, her whole life they have always been so in love, they do stuff like this all the time.

She gazes down into her sitting room, her eyes just above the space I front of the fireplace. Suddenly the air around the fireplace turned a soft green color and out steps Mrs Weasley holding Fred and George by the ear. She brushes dust off of her and the boys, and slaps the back of their heads when they don't greet Luna's parents.

"Oi! That hurt!" Exclaims the boys in unison.

"So did the snake on Ginny's neck!" Yelled Mrs Weasley, obviously very upset. Luna snickered at the expression on Fred's face. She could only tell them apart by the side their hair is parted on. Fred's is on his left, and George's is on his right. Ms Weasley smacked him on the head again.

Luna's mother stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Fred and George, she says something so softly Luna can't hear. They nod and look down at their feet, mrs Weasley beams at her for shaming the boys.

"As usual, I'll be back before dinner, and as always you are all invited."

"We might just take you up on that this time, Molly." Says Luna's father, smiling, his thin and pick lips stretched across his face.

Molly Weasley laughs, pulls some sparkling grey-green power out of her pocket, and in a flash of green light she was gone.

"Phew! Finally she's gone! Where's luna?" Asks George.

Selene's eyes flick up to the crack Luna is looking through, and responds dreamily but a subtle sharpness in her tone, "upstairs."

"Come on, Freddie!" Yells George, turning to run up the stairs.

"Not so fast, boys!" She calls, they stop in their tracks. "Whose idea was it to transfigure the scarf?"

"Mine." Says the boys in unison. They look at each other bewildered, it was clearly one of their ideas and one tried to take credit, as one honestly confessed.

"Boys, you know I don't punish you, you know the rules. The one who is innocent in planning is the one who plays with Luna."

George steps forward, "It, honest to Merlin, was me." Selene nods, and motions for him to the yard.

"Handsome husband, can you please have Fred go up to our sweet Luna?" She calls.

"Sure thing, beautiful wife!" Her dad, takes Fred's hand and leads him up the stairs and into Luna's room. She jumps up to her feet, pushes her toy box over the crack, grabs her toy wand, and makes her dolls dance around her room as Xenophilous opens the door.

"Hi daddy, what twin did it?" Asks Luna, pretending she didn't just hear that conversation.

Her fathers white hair, short, clean, and combed out of his eyes, his hair is soft, yet the texture of candy floss. His eyes a light gray that always held a sparkle. His skin pale but it fit somehow, it made him seem pure, good, and kind, everything Luna's father was. "George, my sweet."

Luna ginned, her hair hanging down her back, her silvery grey eyes lit up as she saw the bright red hair of one of her best friends. She is paler than her father, but only slightly, she's in a dark blue T-shirt with a rabbit on the front and some light blue jean shorts. Her hair hitting the very bottom of her shorts.

"Fred!" Exclaims Luna, she runs over to him and drags him into a hug, "I'm glad it wasn't you who did that awful thing to Ginevera!" She steps away from him. His face is turning slightly pick, slowly clashing more and more with his hair.

"It wasn't that bad, she noticed right away, she screamed at me even though it didn't actually _do_ anything." He responds.

"Luna dear, your hair isn't up yet, how are you three going to play a game of mock quidditch with your hair down?" He slides hid wand out of the pocket of his light yellow robes. "Hold still." He points his want at his daughter, Fred gasps and backs away, expecting him to curse her. Luna closes her eyes, knowing he would never hurt her.

His lips form an inaudible spell, and her hair starts to pull up and fasten at the top of her head, and braid down her back. Her hair is fastened with a ribbon the same color as her shirt. "There," her father says fondly, "Run along and go play so quidditch. George should have the booms, bats and stones out by now." He smiles as Fred takes Luna's hand and runs down the stairs, he blond braid trailing behind her.

**OKAY- So I am going to stay as true to the story line as I can. However, as in all shipping fanfictions, some stuff has to be altered. Please stay with me even though the grammar might not be the best, and even though it starts off slow, I have big stuff planned. I ship Luna/Fred so hard it hurts, and I hope I can make you feel my feels. Have a good one:)**


	2. Quidditch On The Hill

**2) Quidditch On The Hill**

"Up!" Luna cried at the broomstick a few feet beneath her out stretched hand.

"No, no, no! Luna, you have to be sweet with it. You're sweet about everything else, why are you so harsh when it comes to flying?" Calls Fred from a few feet above her.

"Because it never works if I'm nice!" Yells Luna impatiently, stoping her foot on the ground.

"Here," says Fred soothingly, he flys down to her, hoops off his broom and goes to hers. "Up." He says sweetly. It shoots right into his hand, he moves it to Luna, she grabs it and he orders the broom to obey her. It shudders in agreement.

"Thank you." Says a blushing Luna. It's always so embarrassing when one of the twins needs to do it for her.

"It's not a problem, Lu, you haven't grown into your magic yet. We have." Grins Fred devilishly.

"We bloomed early." Finishes George, the same grin plastered on his face as well. Luna thanked the gods silently that Molly always dressed them different, and parted their hair differently.

Today, left parted Fred, was wearing a Chuddly Cannons T-shirt and jeans. George on the other hand, wears a plain white T-shirt with his right parted hair and jeans that were a bit too big. Clearly at one point the jeans belonged to Perseus or Charles. If it wasn't for that she could hardly tell them apart.

Luna soars up, the warm summer air around her, making her forget about anything that could possibly be on her mind. She reaches in the bag on the front of her broom stick and grabs an apple sized stone and she, without warning chucks it at George.

He wasn't even looking her way, but whips the bludger bat out and hits it with a loud crack. The stone flys in the opposite direction faster than it had come to him. Luna doesn't look it, but she's very strong. She'd make a good chaser, if her balance was a little better. "Nice one, Luna!" Yells George, grinning proudly.

"I'm learning!" She yells back, grinning at him. She grabs another stone and thoughts it to Fred, who hits it without even looking. It soars and lands somewhere in the hillside. They continue this for several hours, occasionally landing to find the set of 12 stones, and going right back up in the air.

"My sweet! Lunch is ready!" Cries Luna's father from below, his robes swaying slightly in the wind.

"Coming daddy!" They glide down to him and stack the brooms on the side of the house. She silently wished that her father would stop calling her 'my sweet', it made her look so little in the eyes of Fred and George.

They sit down at the table, Fred to her left, and George to her right, how it always is. Luna painted the table and chairs. It is a soft green with the indication of grass on the legs. The chairs she painted blue, like the color of the sky, and painted realistic puffy clouds on them. Her father charmed it so the chairs would depict the weather outside, often giving off their own light, he also charmed the 'grass' on the table to sway as if an invisible wind were blowing over it. Se loved it. Her mother and her painted the walls of the kitchen. Birds and incests litter the walls. Her mom taught her how to paint, and she had a natural talent for it.

"What for lunch, Mrs Lovegood?" Asked Fred.

"Grilled cheese and chocolate milk."

"Mmm." Said the three kids, all licking their lips. Selene levitates the plates and they set down at the table at once. The kids dig into their food, as Selene and Xenophiles sit across from them. Selene starts humming a soft lullaby and luna looks at her mom with a mouth full of cheese-y goodness, knowing what that song is from. She side glances at Fred and George, who seemed to have noticed nothing except how slowly Luna is eating.

"Lu," says Fred with food in his mouth, "Why are you not eating?"

"No reason, I guess I'm not very hungry." Says Luna passively. He looked at her, disbelieving her excuse. She couldn't help but notice the way his brown eyes softened when he looked her in the eye. His red hair shaggy and pointed up in weird places, the way his freckles make a river of pale brown over his nose. How his still young features made him seem her age, yet so much older. She smiled as she saw how his ears poke out of his hair slightly. He was so good looking. She was seven years old, when boys start become attractive to young girls. But she has only felt attraction to Fred, never to George. Which she found odd in itself, but she still did. He always included her, he was often the prankster, yet found ways to be with Luna. He watched her grow up, she's seen him grow up to. He calls her Lu, no one, not even her parents, call her that. George doesn't. Only Fred, and she likes that a lot.

Fred couldn't help but notice how beautiful a Luna was already. She's three years younger, but so beautiful. Her silvery grey eyes that always sparkled when they met his. How her eyebrows were a darker blond than the hair on her head, he knew that as she grew older her hair would become that same color. Her pale skin gives her a goddess like quality. He knows its silly to be crushing so some so little, but Luna has this dreamy air around her that makes her seem so much older. She's so open minded. She believes in all the silly creatures her parents write about, she's even convinced him that Nargles exist. She knows his families nicknames yet she calls them the full ones. Except him. Never has she called him Fredrick, and he loved that. I made him feel special. She looked down first, smiling into her lap. A soft pink flushing her face. She had noticed him starring. He blushed in response. He knew it was more obvious with him, with the red hair and all, but she always had that effect on him.

Later that night the Lovegood's went over to the Weasley's for dinner, and Fred, Luna, George and Ginny all played with the gnomes. One bit Luna, and Xenophilous beamed at her. After all, gnome saliva is very beneficial, he had just written an story in The Quibbler about it. He continued to tell them about it, Luna and Fred very interested, hanging on every word. Ginny and George mocking him as he spoke. Only to receive a frown from Luna, and a smack upside the head from Fred.

**Please tell me how I'm doing. Thank you! Have a good one:)**


	3. The First Day Away, Letter Time

**3)**

"Dear Lu,

First day at Hogwarts wasn't so bad. I was sorted into Gryffindor, shocker, I know. The sorting hat sang some sort of rubbish song about how the each house is separate, but it doesn't divide us. It strengthens our bond with other students and the ones back home. I couldn't help but think of you. Lu, you've been my best friend for so long, I mean not as long as George. (But details. Details.)

I wish you could be here and enjoy this food! It's even better then mum makes, if that even possible! I miss Ron and Ginny, but I can't exactly write them a letter the day after I left. I'd never live it down! Can you tell them I miss them? Mum has already written me three letter, that woman can't believe her (and I quote) "Troublesome twins are all alone and at Hogwarts!" How she "Misses you and your brother more than I would've thought!", "How I wish I could hear the booms and zaps that tend to follow you boys around." And lastly but worse and most nauseatingly of all, "I can't believe my itty bitty little twins' spoons at on the school icon!"

The school can't believe Mr Head Boy has twins as 'deviously and naturally handsome'. Bloody hell, I'm eleven years old, I didn't expect to have seventh years starring at George and I, _giggling_. Girls are so weird. Especially you, Lu.

Well, I think it's time I get to sleep, I do have double potions tomorrow morning. I'll try to write you once every week about how it's going here at Hogwarts.

Goodnight Lu,

Fred"

Luna sat in her room alone, she read and re read this letter. It was sent yesterday. The schools owl sitting on the perch next to her fireplace. She could occasionally hear it hoot or squak. She stood up and paced around her room. She had to remind herself that she was eight years old, almost nine, and he was eleven. He was at Hogwarts, where, as he said, seventh years were looking at him. What if he got a girlfriend? How hurt would she be? Very. Very very hurt. She couldn't explain why, but seeing 'left parted' Fred talking to another girl the way he talks to her pains her. It's stupid, she knows. She's eight years old, for Merlin's sake! Why is she feeling such a strong bond between her and him? Does he feel it? She hope so, she begs so. She sits on her bed, her hair flopping around her shoulders as she gazes down at the letter, she hugs it into her chest remembering him, dreaming of the way his warm eyes gazed into hers if she was even slightly upset. How he always complimented her strength when she was throwing stones when they played. How he was smart, cute, and hilarious. He would just say these one liners that would make her loose it. She would laugh until her sides hurt. He'd sit here laughing too, laughing at how hard she was laughing. She loved to laugh, she especially loved to laugh with him.

She grins to herself. She lifts her head and sights her navy blue desk that has blue ink and a white quill sitting perfectly on untouched parchment. Almost begging her to write back. She debates it for a while, she glances at the letter. _Girls are so weird. Especially you, Lu. _She knew he meant it fondly. She couldn't help that she knew that Crumple Horned Sornacks, Nargels, and Wackspurts were real, even if the ministry didn't want to admit it. Her family is right. She's seen Nargels. When she is alone, they are her friends. She's a little strange, she knows that, but Fred has always stood up for her. Even to George. George thinks she 'Loony', thinks her and her family are stupid for believing in them. He blames Luna's eight year old mind for the insane things she knows as fact. O

If the Ministry thought it was wrong, they would never allow Xenophilous to print it, but he does. George doesn't seem to understand that. He loves her family, just as much as his brother, but he's not nearly as compassionate about it.

She stands and walks over to her desk, she moves the parchment slightly and reveals part of the painted Crumple Horned Sornack that is on the face of her desk. She begins:

"Dear Fred,

It's so boring here without you and your brother. Mommy and Daddy are working so hard to meet the Quibblers next deadline. I've been on my own since you left. I miss you, Fred. You always seem to make me laugh, no matter what mood I'm in. I wish I could be at Hogwarts with you, (Hopefully in Ravenclaw, you know how much I love blue.) seeing so many students, laughing, and going to classes. Maybe helping you prank the other students. Just three more years and I'll be at your side. I always forget it's a three year age gap between us, I'm so little compared to you. However, I'll always be here for you, no matter what.

How is class going? What's your favorite class so far? How is George, William, Perseus, and Charles? Give them my love too. I miss your whole family as much as I thought was possible, and more. I miss throwing stones at you and your brother. I miss your red hair and red face whenever I make that one silly face. I wonder what you look like in Hogwarts robes. Smashing? Daring? Clashing? _Devilishly handsome_? Probably all of them.

I've been invited over to the Burrow since you left, but it's so silent without you guys. Ginevera is so nice to me, I get along with her so well, so it's not too bad without you. Well, Daddy just called me down to dinner, so I have to go.

I hope the Nargels are kind to you,

Lu"

Her father hadn't really called her down to dinner, she just couldn't write anymore. She misses him too much, she was too afraid she would let something slip. She had almost wrote 'with lots of love, Lu', she had to stop herself. She can't stand being like this. Missing him like this. But, oh Merlin, she did miss him. She felt a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach and a sharp pain in her chest and suddenly she was sobbing. She couldn't bare being away from him any longer.

She rolled up the parchment, tied a blue ribbon around it, tears still trickling down her pale cheeks, and walked down the stairs. She calls the owl, and it flutters onto her shoulder, she ties the letter to his leg. "Fred Weasley," she choked, holding back tears, "Hogwarts."

The owl hooted comfortingly and he flies into the sky.


	4. Floo Fairies

**4) **

Fred is sitting on a puffy arm chair that sits by the fire. He's surrounded by his fellow Gryffindors, all chatting or doing their homework. He is laying across the arms and is strains I to the fire, whisking it would turn green and Luna would pop out in a sower of ash and flame. He hoped he had gotten his letter by now. He had tried to make s sound like he was enjoying himself and that he was so much older than she was, so much mor mature. Something and someone little Luna shouldn't miss. He tried to do this because he desperately missed her. He was so homesick, it was ridiculous. He goofed off in his defense against the dark arts class(he pulled a prank on Angelina Johnson) and he got detention for a week! He had pulled the prank because he thought maybe, just maybe, he would be sent to Luna's again.

_Click, click, click. _"Bloody owl!" Exclaims his head-boy-brother Bill."Letters come at breakfast, not to the tower! Shoo!" He heard an owl screech, Bill was hanging out of the window shooing away a brown owl with a white scroll tied on its leg with blue ribbon.

_Blue ribbon._

"Luna." Sighed Fred in happiness. He hopped out of the chair and called to his brother, "Big-headed-head-boy! That's for me!"

"You know better than to call me that, Fred!" Scolds Bill, coming back in the window.

"Well, I wouldn't need to call you that if you didn't act like it, big-head!" Fred stepped closer to his brother, his brother stepped closer to him. Some of the other student snickered at Fred's nerve. Bill's fists balled, mad how Fred had degraded him in front of their whole house. Bill stepped away from the window just enough for the owl to fly through and to land on Fred's shoulder. Bill opens his mouth to retort back to his little brother when Fred exclaimed, "There we go, Ozias!" The owl hooted happily, thrilled he delivered the scroll to the correct person.

Fred stroked his feathers, Ozias hooted happily again. Fred untied the scroll and pocketed it. "Ozias, go to the Owlrey, I'll be there soon. I'll read this letter and maybe give you something to return to her. Ok?" The owl hooted and took flight, he soared out the window.

His wing lightly brushing across Bills face. Bill closed and bolted the window after him. He sighed and turned to Fred, "Fred, I know you miss her," he said quietly so the other couldn't hear, "but you have to respect me and the school rules."

Fred looked up from untying the knot, "I do respect you, but I miss her Bill, I need to know if she's okay."

"She is. She's Luna, she wouldn't allow you being gone to upset her. You know that, she's happy for you to be here, she told you that." Bill smiled encouragingly, "but you have to wait for your peace of mind until morning like the rest of us."

"Okay." He noted that he can still do it, he just needs to do it where Bill can't find him. "I'll wait like the others."

Bill beamed, he finally got through to his brother, or so he thought. "Now, go run upstairs and see what she said." Fred nodded, reached in his pocket and stroked the ribbon. He walked to the boys dorm, touched the handle and swung open the door to the first years' dorm. He was explained by a teacher that the contents of the room change with each hand. It can tell what year you are in and will appear with your years things. He was also taught that boys can't go into the girls dorm, unless you want to 'climb up a steep slope that is impossible to climb', whatever that means. Fred had noted he would try it later.

He walked over to his bed, drew the curtains and read Luna's letter.

Once he finished he kept looking at certain words or phrases she used:

_Smashing? Daring? Clashing? Devilishly handsome?_ _Probably all of them._

I_ miss your red hair and red face._

_I'm so little compared to you._

He couldn't help feeling that she wanted to say more. He couldn't help but feeling like she was trying to down grade how much she missed him. But he could be wrong, she could just be totally fine. She could just be a tad bit lonely but when the Quibblers deadline comes up she won't even think about him. And that worries him. He can't get her off of his mind.

He sighs and lays down on his bed, draws his curtains and closes his eyes. He's taken back to the last time he saw her. Her house right before they departed for Kings Cross.

"My Luna!" Mr Lovegood cried as Fred and George step out of the fire place with Mrs Weasley.

"Coming daddy!" At the time the sound of her voice made him tear up, he knew he was going to miss her, but he never dreamed it would be this much. She flies down the stairs in a light blue sundress and her hair in a French braid down her back. Her face flushed as if she was recently crying. But her smile bright and proud.

"Lu!"

"Luna!" The boys cried at the same time. She runs up to them and slings her arms around their necks, bringing them in a tight group hug.

"George, Fred!" She cries as she holds them. "I'm going to miss you pranksters so much!" Her voice breaks in the middle of the word and she backs away to wipe the tears away. Fred couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, delicate tears rolling down her face and making her eyes look so alive, her hair shining with sunlight that is coming in rays from the window to her right.

"Come on, Luna. It's not going to be that difficult." Laughs George, she smiles but she looks in Fred's eyes.

"I know." Her eyes say something along the line of '_oh, but it will be that difficult'._

"Lu," her eyes have a fresh wave of tears in them, and he feels so sad that she's this broken. "We will only be an owl away."

"I know, it's just going to be hard for the first couple of days, that's all."

"It will be for us too!" Says Fred, pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrap gingerly around his waist and she rests her head in his chest. She starts to calm down, he rests his head on hers and smiles. He would remember this. She broke away first, and he holds her at arms length.

"I'll be fine! I'm happy for you! _Both_ of you!" She says beaming at them.

"Thank you, Luna. Make sure you write us, I'm not sure how I'm going to handle being away from my favorite rock thrower." George says proudly, Luna laughs and nods.

"Yea, I hope you guys don't forget to practice! Since first years can't join the team, I expect you two to practice."

"We will, Lu."

"We promise."

"Good!" She tears up again, but she blinks it away this time.

"Come on boys, we have to go back." Says Mrs Weasley putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Luna steps forward, as if to embrace them again, but she stops herself.

"Goodbye, guys. Good luck." She says smiling at them.

"Good bye, Lu."

"Good bye, Luna." He and George said in unison once again and they turned to leave. Their mother grabbed he and his brothers hand and stepped into the fire place. He and George exchanged a menacing look behind their mother. "Oi, Luna, close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just do it, Lu."

"Okay..." She gave them one last suspicious look before she closed her eyes and waited.

"Oh, man, Fred, is it just me or is the ash of this fire place marking your nose itch?"

"You know what, George, I think it is!"

"We'll, I think maybe we should-" George started.

"Go before we sneeze?" He finished.

"Yes." George fiddled with his pockets and pulled out a handful of floo powder and handed it to Fred behind their mother.

"Whoa-" he exclaimed as he it starts to slip through his fingers, "AH-CHOO!" He cries, the floo power flying forward in ashy green sparkles forming little fairy like creatures around Luna. "Lu, open your eyes!" She did.

Her face lit up, the green fairies reflecting in her big blue eyes. "This is amazing!" She started laughing and she spins around and thanks them over and over.

"Come on boys." Mrs Weasley says fondly. "The Burrow!" In a swift lick of green flames and they stumbled out of the fire place back home.

Fred opens his eyes back in Hogwarts, he finds himself sobbing into his pillow. "This is pathetic." He mumbles to himself sniffing. "She's eight years old." He forcibly reminds himself. He sits up, starts to breath in long deep breaths.

Once he's calmed down he heads down to the Great Hall for dinner. Still thinking about how beautiful Luna looked with those floo fairies around her.


	5. Happy Birthday, Luna

"Happy birthday, Lu!

I'm sorry that I'm not there like I am every year, but I want you to know that I miss you and I hope you have a wonderful day! George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all wish you a good one as well. See you soon!

Lots of birthday love,

Fred"

Luna read out loud to herself. She's sitting upright in her bed and reading the scroll attached to a large box of something she hasn't opened yet.

He's been at school just over a month and he remembered her birthday. She was shocked to be honest with herself. She smiled with groggy eyes and she got out of bed. She took the muggle tape out of her desk and pinned up the letter on her wall. The smell of bacon and vanilla pancakes fill her house. Her mother must be making her birthday breakfast. She decides to take the box down stairs so she can open it with her other gifts.

Luna has never been one to make a big deal out of her birthday, the only thing she's ever glad for is she's one year closer to Hogwarts. Meaning, one more year closer to having another birthday with Fred. Slowly walking down the stairs she can hear her mother humming a soft lullaby as she cooks. With a creek of the final stair Luna's mother turns to look at her daughter. "Oh," she sighs, "Luna, my sweet, you are nine years old now!" She rushes over to Luna, who is smiling with the package under her arm, and embraces her. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!"

"Once your father comes home from dropping off the draft of the Quibbler to the Minister we can eat and open gifts."

"Okay, Mommy." Luna smiles and sets the package on the table and runs upstairs to change.

Minutes later she comes down stairs in a navy blue cable knit sweater and light wash jeans with muggle sneakers on. "Mommy, can you braid my hair? I want to be pretty for Daddy."

"Sweet heart, you're beautiful to daddy no matter what!"

"You know daddy always puts a page in the Quibbler about my birthday. Quibbler fans have watched me grow up; I want the readers to know how pretty I am."

Selene sighed, "Sure, of course sweetheart!" She walks over too Luna, kisses her forehead and draws her wand, "Have you brushed your hair yet?"

"Yes mommy, I know the drill." Luna laughs, her mother raises her wand and whispers a spell and Luna's hair starts braiding down her head and down her back. The bottom of her French braid fashions with a blue ribbon and a few blond curls have been left out, making Luna look quite pixyish. Her blond bangs on her forehead and her long hair braided down with curly strands around her ears. Luna walks over to the mirror on the wall and smiles, "Thank you mommy!" At that exact moment the fireplace to Luna's left lights up with green light, her father steps out.

"Oh!" He exclaims, bringing Luna into a tight hug, "Look how beautiful my nine year old girl is!" Luna giggled.

"Daddy! I don't look any different than yesterday!" Luna protested.

"I disagree; you must've grown _at least_ three inches over night." She laughed again. "Oh, and I see your mother has braided your hair, it's always more lovely when she does it." She smiles and tightens his arms around her. "Oh!" Her father exclaims after a while of silent hugging, "I see a large box on the table that I didn't get for you."

"Fred sent it to me from Hogwarts."

He let go and walked over to it speaking, "Interesting, I wonder what that prankster did for you." He glanced at Selene, and Luna swore she saw him wink at her, but she wasn't sure.

"I hope it's nothing he shouldn't have done." Selene responds, her eyes twinkling just a little bit more than normal. They were acting suspicious Luna decided.

"What is it?" Luna asked. Silence followed her words. "Oh, come on, I know you know. He must've sent you an owl." At that exact moment she heard a screech of an unfamiliar barn owl from the living room. "I knew it." Whispers Luna, she smiles at her parents.

"So he did send an owl," her mother started.

"Or maybe two, or three." Finished her father.

"What is it?" Luna pleaded, inching over to the box he sent her. Once her hands find the cardboard she flies into the other room and sees three rather large boxes stacked on the sofa. "Mommy, Daddy," Luna calls toward the other room, "can I please open them?"

"Sure," sighs Selene as she enters this room.

"Yay!" squeals Luna, jumping a little in the air. She runs over to the boxes and tears into the silver paper. "What could you possibly have coordinated with the boys so far away?"

"Just look." She nods to the boxes she is opening. She gasps loudly, and dives her hand into the box and pulls out a bundle of special paint brushes. She dives into the next box. Every paint color she could need. Blue, green, yellow, red, purple, silver, orange, brown, black, and of course, white. She wondered what could possibly be in the third box from her parents. She opens it quickly and she pulls out a large bottle of "Athena's Clear Coat for Moving Paintings."

"Moving Paintings?" Luna looks up to her mother.

"Yeah, once you finish a painting you can paint this over it and it will start to move.

"What did Fred send me?" she walks on her knees to the fourth and final box. She opens the box and pulls out several different sized canvases.

"They wanted you to paint something that they could look at and remember you. So we all worked together and got all of this for you." Her father told her.

"How could they leave and get this, they are only first years." Luna asks.

"Well," her mother hesitated, "she snuck into Hogsmeade through some statue." Luna opens her mouth to ask how, her mother puts up her hands, "I decided to not ask questions."

"Whatever, I'm going to go upstairs and use these paints and stuff to send something back to them!" Luna runs up stairs.

Once she's in her room she tosses the largest canvas onto the desk, "what to paint, what to paint." She ponders it for a moment until it comes to her. Two redheaded rabbits next to a single blonde and blue one sitting in a field that roughly resembles the hill she lives on. For being a nine year old girl, she sure has a lot of painting talent.

Page 15


End file.
